<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guess I'm A Sucker For You by jajudeeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236398">Guess I'm A Sucker For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajudeeds/pseuds/jajudeeds'>jajudeeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, angst? who is she? idk her, did i mention that kang younghyun is a mess? because he is, this is just pure fluff btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajudeeds/pseuds/jajudeeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Wonpil and Dowoon are staring at this man.</p>
<p>“Okay, who the hell is this and why is he in my bed.” </p>
<p>or alternatively;</p>
<p>"i'm sorry i have been awake for 48 hours and i thought this was my room and i'm too tired to move and i'm just going to sleep here okay thanks"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guess I'm A Sucker For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as per usual, i had an idea and my adrenaline to write kicked in so here we are several hours later (i got this idea while brushing my teeth, by the way).</p>
<p>the fic title was inspired by <a href="https://youtu.be/hqVRuXxrWlY">matt terry's sucker for you</a>, so you can check it out if you want! i just felt that the chorus was cute and it fits the story.</p>
<p>this was only supposed to be a short one-shot but it got longer towards the end lol ENJOY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dowoon has been playing games for hours.</p>
<p>He should be getting some sleep, especially since he’s been ploughing through his assignments and projects the entire day, but he figures this is his only way of rewarding himself.</p>
<p>It’s close to 4am, and he looks at his roommate. Wonpil has always survived on very little sleep, so seeing him typing on his laptop while he’s sitting cross legged on his bed isn’t so surprising. He’s humming to a song, when suddenly he looks up at Dowoon, removing his earphones.</p>
<p>Curiously, Dowoon removes his headphones as well, a question lingering on his tongue when he hears it.</p>
<p>There’s someone trying to unlock their door.</p>
<p>They look at the door, the sound of someone rustling and jostling the doorknob, and then they look at each other. Logically, they should have been panicking, or finding a weapon of some sort. But they’re both frozen, not knowing what to do.</p>
<p>“Won-“</p>
<p>And the door unclicks open.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <em>I feel like death.</em>
</p>
<p>Younghyun is exhausted. Tired. Dead on his feet. He can’t even open his eyes. He thinks that he’s just walking on auto-pilot and sheer instinct at this point. It’s the last few weeks of the semester; everyone is practically living on luke-warm coffees and energy drinks, the library is filled with people finishing up a bucket load of assignments, and Younghyun hasn’t slept for 48 hours.</p>
<p>
  <em>What time is it? Last time I checked it was 2am. But that was at the library… </em>
</p>
<p>He’s dragging his feet as he ascends the stairs back to his room in the dormitories, he doesn’t even have time to curse the broken elevators. He tries finding his keys, but that takes too much energy and he finds a card in his back pocket instead.</p>
<p>When he finally reaches his floor, he sleep walks to his door and hopes that Jae forgot to lock it to save him the trouble, but unfortunately, it was.</p>
<p>With his eyes closed, he uses the card in his hand to unlock the door (it’s a good thing he’s used to this, he always forgets his keys. His body moves on its own) and breathes a sigh of relief when he hears the click of the door unlocking.</p>
<p>He doesn’t even bother checking if Jae is awake, although he does hear him saying something (or were there two voices? Maybe Sungjin is here too), but he’s too tired to make sense of it all. So he plops his backpack beside his bed, and falls face first into it, automatically going into a deep slumber.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>An unfamiliar figure comes in, albeit very slowly, as if they have weights tied to their feet.</p>
<p>“Uhh…” Wonpil starts.</p>
<p>To say that Dowoon is surprised is an understatement. <em>Who on earth is this guy?</em> Just as he was about to open his mouth, the person dumps his bag on the floor and literally lets himself fall into Dowoon’s bed.</p>
<p>Now both Wonpil and Dowoon are staring at this man.</p>
<p>“Okay, who the hell is this and why is he in my bed.” Dowoon says to the man, even though he might not hear him. They can already hear his light snores. He tries to shake him awake by poking his shoulder, but he doesn’t even budge.</p>
<p>Wonpil gets up from his bed, frowning.</p>
<p>“I think I’ve seen him before…”</p>
<p>Both of them peered closer to the face of the stranger. Dowoon continues to poke his shoulder. His snores only get louder.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Wonpil snaps his fingers. “This is Jae’s roommate!”</p>
<p>“Okay… that doesn’t answer my question. WHY IS HE ON MY BED.”</p>
<p>“Dowoon, can’t you see he’s not in his right mind.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s drunk.”</p>
<p>Wonpil proceeds to sniff the stranger. Dowoon scrunches his nose. <em>Who even does that.</em></p>
<p>“No, it doesn’t smell like it. You know what, let me call Jae.”</p>
<p>As Wonpil grabs his phone to call him, Dowoon looks over at the man on his bed.</p>
<p>
  <em>He really does look tired. It’ll be hard to wake him up.</em>
</p>
<p>Then Dowoon sees that the man is holding on to a card. <em>Did he unlock the door using this? How chaotic. </em>He slowly slides the card out of the man’s hand and turns it over.</p>
<p>An ID photo is looking back at him, with a name Kang Younghyun written on it.</p>
<p>Dowoon was just about to show Wonpil when he hears Wonpil talking on the phone.</p>
<p>“How would I know why he’s here.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he unlocked the door by himself. How did you even know that.”</p>
<p>Dowoon waves the ID card in front of Wonpil’s face, and he gives him a thumbs up.</p>
<p>“Okay, Dowoon found his ID and I’m sure it’s your roommate.”</p>
<p>“Am I supposed to just leave him here?”</p>
<p>“Ugh, fine.”</p>
<p>Wonpil ends the call and face palms for a while. Dowoon doesn’t like where this is going.</p>
<p>Just as Wonpil opens his mouth, Dowoon says, “I am NOT sleeping with you on your bed.”</p>
<p>“And why the hell not? You want to sleep with Kang Younghyun on yours? Even when he’s sleeping like a starfish?”</p>
<p>They both look at the stranger, or Younghyun now, on his bed, and to his dismay, he really is taking up the entire bed.</p>
<p>“You know I only sleep on one side. And close to the wall.”</p>
<p>“It’s a single bed, there is no such thing as sides.”</p>
<p>“There is on mine.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, whatever. Why can’t Jae pick him up anyway. Why is he here in the first place. Why is it MY BED.”</p>
<p>Wonpil closes his laptop and rearranges the pillows on his bed, “Jae says he’s a deep sleeper, and that he hasn’t slept for a while. So good luck on trying to wake him up. I don’t even know when he will.”</p>
<p>Dowoon sighs and tries to grab his blanket from his bed, but Younghyun has his leg on top of it. Dowoon clenches his fist to the ceiling in frustration.</p>
<p>“Shut up, you big baby. I have extra blankets,” Wonpil deadpans.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even SAY anything.”</p>
<p>“Also, I think they live like two floors above us? So he might have thought this is his room. I’m guessing your bed is on the same side as his, so congrats to you!”</p>
<p>Dowoon lashes at Wonpil with the blanket given to him, and when they’ve finally settled in for the night side by side, Dowoon looks over at Younghyun before turning off the table lamp.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, good luck to you, because tomorrow’s going to be awkward as hell.</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Younghyun wakes up feeling like shit.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know how long he’s been asleep, but judging by the ache in his entire body, he thinks that he’s been sleeping in the same position the entire night, or morning, or whatever the time is.</p>
<p>He blinks away the sleepiness slowly, he could even go back to sleep if he wanted to, he surely feels like it, until he realizes something.</p>
<p>
  <em>This doesn’t look like my room.</em>
</p>
<p>He slowly turns his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>This doesn’t look like my bed sheets either.</em>
</p>
<p>He can already feel the panic building inside of him, and the adrenaline pushes him to sit up on the bed.</p>
<p>The sudden movement scares the other person in the room.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, what-“ the stranger almost spilled his drink as he walks to the tables.</p>
<p>Younghyun frowns. <em>Maybe I’m still dreaming. Maybe this is a lucid dream.</em></p>
<p>“So!” the stranger starts. Younghyun looks at him, confusion obvious on his face. “You’re finally awake!”</p>
<p>Younghyun looks at his surroundings. The room is unfamiliar; the person in this room is unfamiliar. He should be having his fight or flight mode activated right now, but his body might be too tired to even care.</p>
<p>“I’m Wonpil and I know your roommate Jae. I already called him to let him know you’re here.”</p>
<p>Hearing Jae’s name makes Younghyun’s worries wither away slightly.</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. And you’re currently in my room. Which is, 2 floors below yours.”</p>
<p>Younghyun’s gears start to turn little by little. He spots his ID card on the table next to the bed.</p>
<p>“You’re really good at unlocking doors, by the way. Maybe next time if we ever get locked out we can call you instead.”</p>
<p>Now, Younghyun may be sleep deprived, and his body may be shutting down due to exhaustion, but he knows when he should be embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, I’m so so so sorry, I don’t-“ Younghyun’s face getting redder by the second.</p>
<p>Wonpil laughs, “Hey, relax! It’s amusing, to be honest.”</p>
<p>Younghyun wants the ground to swallow him whole. He can’t show up at the dorms anymore after this. <em>Why am I such a disaster? This is so embarrassing, what the actual fu-</em></p>
<p>He feels light pats on his shoulder, and looks up to see Wonpil giving him an encouraging smile.</p>
<p>“I said relax will you? Maybe you should go and freshen up at least. It’s been a long day for you.”</p>
<p>Younghyun nods and slowly gets up. He grabs his bag, and as he turns to the doorway, he faces Wonpil once again.</p>
<p>“Um, thank you, and I’m really sorry, again.”</p>
<p>Wonpil shakes his head, “It’s cool.”</p>
<p>Younghyun was just about to leave when he hears Wonpil say, “And if you want to apologize, it’s not to me anyway.”</p>
<p>That statement makes him turn, and he raises his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Wonpil has a teasing smile on his face, the type that can easily turn into laughter. Younghyun feels nervous at the sight of this.</p>
<p>“That’s not my bed you slept on.”</p>
<p>Younghyun’s face turns red again in embarrassment, and he hears Wonpil slurps his drink, clearly amused with the situation. He bows as he mutters another quiet sorry, and quickly leaves.</p>
<p>He brisk walks to his actual floor, while he’s trying to bat away all the embarrassing thoughts. He uses his actual keys this time, and barges into the room.</p>
<p>The door opens with a slam, and Jae turns to the doorway, an unamused look on his face.</p>
<p>“WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP?” Younghyun screams.</p>
<p>“As if anybody could wake you up. A bomb could go off beside you and you wouldn’t wake up.”</p>
<p>“WELL, YOU COULD’VE JUST DRAGGED ME BACK TO OUR ROOM!”</p>
<p>Jae doesn’t even look at Younghyun, continues to chew on his chips as he watches whatever he has on his laptop, “Eh, there’s too much effort in that.”</p>
<p>“I’M SO EMBARRASSED I COULD DIE!”</p>
<p>“Then die.”</p>
<p>Younghyun continues to scream in exasperation.</p>
<p>At the same time two floors below, Dowoon enters his room, seeing that there’s no longer a stranger on his bed. But that doesn’t bother him right now.</p>
<p>“Uh, Wonpil. Do you hear someone screaming, or is it just me?”</p>
<p>Wonpil smiles sweetly at Dowoon, too sweet to be honest, as if he has a secret no one knows.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s just you.”</p>
<p>Dowoon shrugs, and puts his books on the table when he spots it.</p>
<p>Younghyun’s ID card is still there.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Dowoon didn’t think about Younghyun for a week after that incident.</p>
<p>There’s too many things going on anyway. He still has to finish his composition, on top of revising for upcoming tests. As for his ID card, Dowoon decided that giving it to Wonpil would be the easiest solution, since he knows Jae. So there was really nothing tying him to this Younghyun person anymore, no reason for him to think about someone he met under strange circumstances.</p>
<p>Well, that really was what Dowoon thought, until he spots Younghyun in real life.</p>
<p>That’s not to say that the incident didn’t actually happen, but this time he’s out in the open in broad daylight, and not at the wee hours of the morning where everything doesn’t seem real.</p>
<p>Dowoon was on his way to the library for a discussion, when he spots Younghyun leaving with a group of people. And Dowoon couldn’t believe his eyes because this Younghyun? This person looks more alive and bright and beautiful than whoever it was Dowoon saw sleeping on his bed the other day.</p>
<p>He feels his heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>Dowoon continues his walk towards the library when he realizes Younghyun glancing at him, only for him to turn away right after.</p>
<p><em>Ah.</em> Dowoon thinks. <em>I forgot. He doesn’t know what I look like, does he? He doesn’t know who I am.</em></p>
<p>He stares at Younghyun’s back before he enters the library doors, a bittersweet feeling in his chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe it’s for the best.</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“It’s been 3 days.”</p>
<p>Younghyun lays on his bed, unmoving.</p>
<p>“They must’ve forgotten all about it already. How long are you going to mope?”</p>
<p>“What is this about again?”</p>
<p>Younghyun glares at Jae, “Don’t.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my dearest Sungjin, haven’t you heard the funniest story in the universe?”</p>
<p>“SHUT UP!” Younghyun sits up and throws a pillow at Jae, which he successfully deflects even with his mediocre reflexes.</p>
<p>Sungjin speaks up, “You mean the one where Younghyun slept in a stranger’s room?”</p>
<p>“You are correct!” Jae lifts his hand for a high five. Sungjin reciprocates enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“I hate you both with my entire being.”</p>
<p>“You’re being dramatic.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, are you the one that this happened to? No? So zip it.”</p>
<p>“Dowoon seems chill about it.” Sungjin says, without any feeling.</p>
<p>Younghyun frowns, “Who’s Dowoon? Is that Wonpil’s roommate?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. He was the one who gave your card to Wonpil who gave it to me who gave it to you.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that was an unnecessary explanation.”</p>
<p>“You asked for it.”</p>
<p>“No, wait, how do <em>you</em> know Dowoon?” Younghyun points at Sungjin.</p>
<p>Sungjin shrugs, “We have some classes together.”</p>
<p>“He’s doing music?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. He’s a drummer.”</p>
<p>Younghyun groans, “And now I’ve made a fool out of myself in front of him. Great.”</p>
<p>“What does that have to do with him being a drummer?”</p>
<p>“Because that’s cool as hell!”</p>
<p>“Don’t you do music on the side too?”</p>
<p>“Guitarists are common, but drummers? God, he must be super cool, and I am an idiot.”</p>
<p>“Whoa,” Sungjin defends, “Just so you know, Dowoon’s an idiot too.”</p>
<p>“That does not help me at all.”</p>
<p>The room becomes silent for a while, with only Younghyun’s embarrassing thoughts clouding his mind. Sungjin speaks up again.</p>
<p>“You know… you could just make it up to him. If that makes you feel better about the entire thing.”</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“Cook him something? Don’t you like cooking, baking? I don’t know, man.”</p>
<p>“Huh.”</p>
<p>And for once, he thinks, Sungjin has given him a great idea.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“What is this.”</p>
<p>Dowoon deadpans at the box on his table.</p>
<p>Wonpil doesn’t even look up from his keyboard, music sheets scattered on his bed, “Won’t know if you don’t open it.”</p>
<p>As curious as he is, he’s unconvinced.</p>
<p>“I’m not opening it.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what it is, and I don’t know who it’s from.”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>Wonpil is still focused on scribbling on his music sheets. Dowoon stares at him, and tries to snatch the paper away, which leads to his hand being slapped.</p>
<p>“Tell me who it is.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“You’re doing this on purpose! It must just be from you then.”</p>
<p>“No, it isn’t. I’m telling you, you’ll know when you open it.”</p>
<p>Dowoon squints at Wonpil, “So you’ve opened it.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>Dowoon sighs and looks at the box. It looks plain, although he can’t see what’s inside. He slowly slides open the cover, only for him to gasp in surprise.</p>
<p>“Wonpil.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Did… did Younghyun send this?”</p>
<p>“Maaaaybe?”</p>
<p>Dowoon tilts the box towards Wonpil, to show off the cupcakes in it, with S O R R Y written on 5 of them.</p>
<p>“So you’re telling me there’s someone out there who’s sorry to me that’s not Younghyun.”</p>
<p>“Well, how on earth would I know that.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, you’re so infuriating!”</p>
<p>“Fine! Yes, it’s Younghyun. Happy?”</p>
<p>Dowoon looks at the contents of the box again. There were 15 cupcakes in total, with the ones written “SORRY” in the center. He scrapes the topping off one and licks it. <em>Ah, it’s delicious. </em></p>
<p>“Are you blushing?”</p>
<p>Dowoon looks up from the box, “…No.”</p>
<p>Wonpil doesn’t know that Dowoon goes to the library more often now, trying to get a glimpse of Younghyun. He can’t possibly know, right?</p>
<p>“Oh my god, YOU ARE!”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not!”</p>
<p>“Oh, this is rich. I love this development.”</p>
<p>“That’s it. No cupcakes for you.”</p>
<p>“EXCUSE ME? I deserve those just as much as you do!”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When Younghyun decided to make cupcakes for Dowoon, he insisted that he needed to know everything there is to know about him. He knows he’s just using it as an excuse, and the information will be unnecessary for the cupcakes, but you can’t blame him for trying right?</p>
<p>“So what else do you know about Dowoon?”</p>
<p>Sungjin sighs, “This is the fifth time you’ve asked me in two days. I’ve told you everything I know about him.”</p>
<p>“I just want to make the cupcakes more… personalized?”</p>
<p>“That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said to me so far.”</p>
<p>Okay, so maybe Younghyun was more curious than he should be. At first he tried asking Sungjin to see a picture of Dowoon, but that just ended up being a failure, because for some reason Sungjin said he didn’t keep any. He might be lying but Younghyun honestly had no way to tell. In the end, he actually sunk to the lowest of lows and decided to search him up on Instagram, and that was <em>definitely</em> the game changer.</p>
<p>“What are you gaping at. You look like a fish.”</p>
<p>Jae peered over Younghyun’s shoulder and saw that he was on someone’s Instagram profile.</p>
<p>“Oh, is that Dowoon? He’s cute.”</p>
<p>“Cute? CUTE? Dude, he’s <em>adorable</em>.”</p>
<p>Jae frowns, “Okay chill.”</p>
<p>“He even has a picture with his dog!”</p>
<p>“…I have a picture with my dog.”</p>
<p>“He’s different.”</p>
<p>“You’re whipped.”</p>
<p>“And what of it.”</p>
<p>Jae lifts his hands in surrender.</p>
<p>“So you’re going to make the cupcakes or what?”</p>
<p>Younghyun smiles, a plan forming in his head, “Absolutely.”</p>
<p>He had a plan, and it was brilliant. He’s going to make the most delicious cupcakes in the world, show up at his door, and BAM! They’re going to fall in love and it’s going to be <em>easy</em>.</p>
<p>Which obviously did not happen.</p>
<p>Younghyun stares at the person standing in Dowoon’s doorway, who is definitely not Dowoon.</p>
<p>“Ah, Younghyun. What brings you here?” Wonpil asks.</p>
<p>Younghyun gulps, trying not to show his disappointment, “Uh, is Dowoon around?”</p>
<p>“Nope. I think he’s still at the faculty. Do you want me to call him for you?”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“I mean, it’s okay. I just… wanted to give this to him,” Younghyun handed the box to Wonpil. It’s a shame he couldn’t give it to him in person, but it’ll be more complicated if he wanted to wait for Dowoon to come back.</p>
<p>“Oh! What’s this?”</p>
<p>“Its, uh, cupcakes.”</p>
<p>Wonpil looks at him strangely, which causes Younghyun to panic a little.</p>
<p>“Um, does he not like cupcakes? Sungjin says he eats them-“</p>
<p>“You asked Sungjin?”</p>
<p>Younghyun starts to think that he is on this Earth just to embarrass himself.</p>
<p>“I mean! You know, to ask if he has allergies! Right?” He lets out a laugh, although it sounds fake to his ears. He hopes it doesn’t sound that way to Wonpil’s.</p>
<p>Wonpil squints at Younghyun, “…Sure.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, that’s all. See ya!”</p>
<p>Wonpil watches as Younghyun runs off in the direction of the stairs, and opens the box.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he smiles, a bit wickedly, “How interesting.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“So.”</p>
<p>Sungjin and Jae look up from their lunches, to see Wonpil standing at the edge of their table.</p>
<p>“How much has Younghyun talked about Dowoon?”</p>
<p>Both of them groaned. Sungjin even put down his sandwich, as if the topic is tiring him out.</p>
<p>“If I have to hear him ask about Dowoon one more time, I swear I’ll deck him for real.”</p>
<p>“He keeps asking me if Dowoon likes the cupcakes, or if he said anything about them.”</p>
<p>Wonpil proceeds to sit beside Jae, “Well, did you say anything?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t answer out of sheer spite. I’m going to let him suffer.”</p>
<p>“If he keeps asking you, you’re the one who has to suffer.”</p>
<p>“At least I don’t live in the same room as him.”</p>
<p>They both turn to look sympathetically at Jae, while Jae sighs, “I haven’t even met Dowoon, but I feel like I already know him by how much he talks about him.”</p>
<p>“Does Dowoon talk about Younghyun?” Jae continues.</p>
<p>Wonpil smiles, “Not voluntarily. But when you ask him about it, his ears get <em>really</em> red.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, like when I asked him about the cupcakes? He has this goofy smile on his face. It’s sickening.”</p>
<p>“Aw, Sungjin. Are you jealous? Your little brother finally growing away from you?”</p>
<p>Sungjin flicks Wonpil’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Dowoon definitely doesn’t ask out of his own accord, but when I talk about Younghyun, he definitely lights up. Like stars in his eyes kind of twinkling.”</p>
<p>“He’s <em>shy</em>,” Jae puts his hands on his chest, like he’s talking about a cute puppy.</p>
<p>“How have they not met yet? I mean like, officially.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Should we do something about it? At least Younghyun would finally get off our backs.”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Sungjin takes a bite out of his sandwich, “I have a good feeling about this.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>There was a week left until finals, and Dowoon doesn’t usually go to the library at night, but sometimes he goes there just to get himself more focused, especially when he looks around and sees that everyone else is focused on studying too.</p>
<p>He just got back, and it was technically still quite early (12am is early in his terms. And everyone else’s, he presumes) so to see that someone was already having problems opening the front door of the dormitories is a bit funny to him.</p>
<p>Dowoon removes his earphones. The person seems to not find his keycard, since he’s rummaging his bag, and grumbling at the same time. Dowoon decided that instead of making his presence known, he could just tap his own card and open the door.</p>
<p>The person was blocking the doorway, but he could reach his hand to tap his card. So when the familiar beep of the door unlocking is heard, the person lifts his head and turns to Dowoon.</p>
<p>And lo and behold, he’s face-to-face with the one and only Kang Younghyun.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Younghyun is panicking.</p>
<p>He is looking right at Dowoon’s face, with Dowoon’s arm still outstretched partially above his own shoulder, and Younghyun can’t stop looking at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy shit, he’s so handsome. Oh my God, I’m going to faint. Who was it that came up with the grand plan of sweeping him of his feet? I’m fooling myself-</em>
</p>
<p>(At the same time, Dowoon is having his own mental breakdown.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck, how long have we been staring at each other? What do I do? Does he know who I am?)</em>
</p>
<p>The sound of the door locking itself again startles them, and Dowoon taps his card again.</p>
<p>“Um, after you?” he gestures towards the door.</p>
<p>“Ah, thank you. I’m sorry, I can’t find my card-“</p>
<p>“It’s fine.”</p>
<p>They head up the stairs together quietly, both of their thoughts running a mile a second.</p>
<p>Younghyun turns to Dowoon, and he sees that his ears are red. <em>Cute</em>.</p>
<p>“Uh. The cupcakes. Did you like them?”</p>
<p>Dowoon was taken by surprise, “Y-you know who I am?”</p>
<p>Once again, Younghyun has come to the realization that he is, a matter of fact, an idiot.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Uh. Dowoon, right?”</p>
<p>Dowoon nods, “The cupcakes were really good. Thank you. You really didn’t have to…”</p>
<p>“But I wanted to! I just felt embarrassed about the incident… I’m sorry, again. I didn’t get to apologize to you in person.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. But, um, how did you know who I am?”</p>
<p>Younghyun wishes he could just fall down these stairs and die.</p>
<p>“I… saw some of your photos from Sungjin…?”</p>
<p>They finally reached Dowoon’s floor, and maybe they can separate here, with a small part of Younghyun’s dignity still intact.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Dowoon pulls on his bag straps a little, “I didn’t know Sungjin had photos of me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Sweet mother of God, Sungjin wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t have photos of Dowoon.</em>
</p>
<p>Younghyun had a choice here. He could make up some stupid lie, or he could tell the truth. To be honest, both of the options sound equally foolish.</p>
<p>Dowoon was looking at Younghyun with a curious look on his face.</p>
<p>He sighs.</p>
<p>“Okay. I… mayhavelookedyouuponinstagram.”</p>
<p>Dowoon frowns, “What.”</p>
<p>They were still standing near the staircase, maybe Younghyun can make a break for it and run up to his room. But then he wouldn’t be able to face Dowoon in this lifetime.</p>
<p>He groans, “Sungjin tells me all these stories about you and you sound like a great guy and Sungjin wouldn’t show me photos of you and I didn’t know he didn’t have them but I thought he was lying so I looked you up on Instagram and you’re <em>really</em> good looking which is totally unfair.”</p>
<p>Younghyun breathes heavily, after saying everything in one breath. He can’t believe he actually came out and said it.</p>
<p>Dowoon looks surprised.</p>
<p>Before Younghyun could hear a rejection of any kind, he continues, “I’m sorry, I know it’s weird. I already embarrassed myself when I slept on your bed and then I actually baked you cupcakes and now I’m suddenly confessing this to you. Please never talk to me ever again. Thank you and goodbye.”</p>
<p>He quickly turns to leave, but then he feels a hand on his wrist.</p>
<p>Younghyun looks at Dowoon, only to see that somehow his ears have turned much redder than just now.</p>
<p>“But I don’t want to never talk to you.”</p>
<p>Younghyun lifts his eyebrows, “Huh?”</p>
<p>“I see you on campus a lot. I just… never had the courage to talk to you. Because, I don’t know? You’re kind of… out of reach…?”</p>
<p>“If anyone is out of reach, it’s you.”</p>
<p>“What? No! You’re the one who’s like the personification of a Greek god!”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? You’ve seen me drool on your bed!”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re way out of my league!”</p>
<p>“Stop.”</p>
<p>Younghyun unclasps Dowoon’s hand from his wrist, and holds his hand with both of his.</p>
<p>“You have a crush on me?”</p>
<p>“…Yes.”</p>
<p>“And I have a crush on you.”</p>
<p>Dowoon lifts his other hand to make a so-so gesture, “Debatable.”</p>
<p>“Shut up. It was a statement.”</p>
<p>“If you say so.”</p>
<p>“When is your last paper for finals?”</p>
<p>“On the 25<sup>th</sup>. Why?”</p>
<p>Younghyun swings their hands, “What else? To take you out on a date, silly.”</p>
<p>“O-oh.”</p>
<p>Dowoon looks at Younghyun, and Younghyun is smiling so brightly, Dowoon can’t help but to mirror his expression.</p>
<p>“Sure. I’d love that.”</p>
<p>“Great! Let’s exchange numbers!”</p>
<p>They exchanged their phones in complete silence, but there were huge smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you around?” Younghyun says, one foot already on the next flight of stairs.</p>
<p>Dowoon nods. He can feel how red his ears were, “Of course.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight.”</p>
<p>Younghyun turns to leave, again, before Dowoon speaks up.</p>
<p>“Wait, you forgot something.”</p>
<p>Younghyun was just about to ask what it was, when he felt a brush on his cheek.</p>
<p>It was so quick, he thinks if he blinked he would’ve missed it entirely. But the look on Dowoon’s face right after is a good indication of what happened.</p>
<p>Dowoon kissed him.</p>
<p>“Goodnight,” Dowoon said, quietly, before running off to his room.</p>
<p>Younghyun could only stare at his door from afar, one hand still on his cheek.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p>
<p>Someone save me</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p>
<p>What</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p>
<p>If I thought Younghyun was annoying before he met Dowoon, he’s even more annoying now</p>
<p>Someone switch roommates with me</p>
<p>PLEASE</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sungjin</strong>
</p>
<p>Goodnight Jae</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jae</strong>
</p>
<p>I SAID PLEASE</p>
<p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p>
<p>^__^V</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay! thank you for reading until the end!</p>
<p>i felt like we needed some pure fluff during these exhausting times, so i hope this gave you a breath of fresh air. i love reading your comments, so feel free to leave some below! or you can come scream at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/jajudeeds">twitter</a> if you prefer :D</p>
<p>also here's <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733782/chapters/54324016">my first fic!</a> it's multi-chaptered and it's a briwoon soulmate au, it's my pride and joy &lt;3</p>
<p>UPDATE: the most talented loml <a href="https://twitter.com/_chocolattea">@_chocolattea</a>  made <a href="https://twitter.com/_chocolattea/status/1262282838948245504?s=20">art</a> inspired by this fic. so please check that out! you won't regret it, i promise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>